


Victor Nikiforov's Skating Summer School

by astralpenguin, theaceangel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Everyone is in Russia, Getting Together, Ice Dancing, Multi, Occasional Chatfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Yuri Plisetsky Swears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralpenguin/pseuds/astralpenguin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaceangel/pseuds/theaceangel
Summary: When Victor hears that Otabek will be spending a month in St Petersburg, he has an Idea





	1. Victor Has An Idea

**Author's Note:**

> this is the result of us saying 'what if victor invited everyone over and taught them to pair skate/ice dance' ???

It was all Victor’s fault.

It all _started_ when he overheard a certain conversation between his coach and younger rinkmate.

“How long will he be visiting for?”

“About a month.”

Victor skated to the edge of the rink, where this conversation was taking place. “How long will who be visiting?” he asked.

Yakov sighed while Yuri scowled. “None of your business.”

“Yurio, how could you?” Victor raised a hand to his chest in mock-hurt. “As your rinkmate, it is definitely my business!”

Yakov glanced at the face of the younger skater and decided to intervene. “Otabek Altin, from Kazakhstan, will be in Russia next month. We were just discussing how he’ll be joining us here.”

Victor grinned. “Yurio~ Your friend’s coming to visit! Where will he be staying?”

“With me, duh,” said Yuri. Yakov was called over by Georgi, so left Victor and Yuri to talk by themselves.

“Of course he’ll stay with you!” Victor thought for a moment, then said, “are you still living with Lilia? And Yakov?”

“Yeah, what’s it to you?”

“You’ll have to be quiet then. They don’t appreciate -”

“What the fuck are you talking about Nikiforov?”

Victor feigned a look of innocence. “I’m just trying to give you some helpful advice. I used to live with them, so I know how they react to certain things.”

“What the fuck did you mean by ‘quiet’?”

“Oh, you know,” Victor tilted his head, looking Yuri straight in the eyes, “quiet.”

A moment of silence, then Yuri stepped back from the side of the rink, clearly trying to hide his face turning an entertaining shade of red. Victor was unable to follow him due to the barrier, so just stood in place, laughing.

“You’re disgusting, you know that? And it’s not even like that! We’re friends! That’s all!”

The look of mock-hurt returned to Victor’s face. “And here I thought that I’d get to teach little Yurio some ice dancing with his beloved. It would appear that I was mistaken.”

Yuri glared at him. “Damn right you were mistaken. Otabek’s just my friend.”

“Can I teach you some ice dancing anyway?”

“No.”

“Please~ You saw Yuuri’s exhibition skate didn’t you?”

“Yes. I was there.”

“Maybe you and Otabek will enjoy some ice dancing? You never know~”

“Goodbye.” Yuri turned around and started to walk away.

Emphasis on ‘started to’.

He heard Victor gasp behind him. When he turned, he saw Victor’s eyes lit up as if he was seeing something amazing. Or thinking something he thought was amazing. And if you’d asked Yuri about it later, he’d swear that he could almost _see_ the lightbulb appear above his head.

“No. Whatever it is, you’re not allowed to do it.”

But Victor had already skated away to where he’d left his skate-guards. Yuri could only watch helplessly as Victor exited the rink and grabbed his phone. There was nothing he could do to prevent the events that Victor had just set into motion.

Victor Nikiforov was, after all, a little shit.

***

 **Victor:** i have an idea

 

 **Chris:** and?

 

 **Victor:** do you think we can get everyone to st petersburg at some point in the next month?

 

 **Chris:** maybe... what are you planning?

 

 **Victor:** smth fun  ; D

 

 **Chris:** well count me in

 

 **Victor:**!!! i just need to get yuuri on board then we’ll get this organised !!!

 

 **Chris:** you are very persuasive ;)

 

Victor put his phone down and looked back up at the rink. Yuuri was there, skating lazily around. He didn’t appear to be attempting any jumps or any complicated steps, but he was clearly deep in thought. Victor stayed sitting on the bench and watched him for a while.

Eventually, though, Yuuri slowed to a stop. He caught Victor’s eyes and smiled, before making his way towards him and off the ice. He sat down next to him. Victor passed him a bottle of water, receiving a grateful smile in response.

“Want to tell me what’s on your mind?”

Yuuri finished his drink and twisted the cap back onto the bottle. “It’s nothing bad! I was just...” His gaze turned downwards, as if what he was going to say was embarrassing somehow. “I was just thinking about how much I like it here.”

“Yuuri!” Victor pulled his fiancé into a hug. “I’m so glad that you like it here! I like it even better with you here!”

They fell into a comfortable silence, watching their rinkmates on the ice. Yuuri rested his head on Victor’s shoulder and Victor kept his arm around him.

Yuuri spoke. “Now, what’s on your mind?”

Victor couldn’t help it, he smiled. “Do you remember your exhibition piece?”

“Of course I do. Why?”

“How would you feel about having some visitors?”

Yuuri pulled back and looked at Victor properly. “How’s that related to the exhibition? What are you planning?”

“What if we gave everyone a crash course in ice dancing?”

For a few moments, Yuuri didn’t respond. He studied Victor’s face, looking for any sign that he was joking. He didn’t find one. Slowly, he said, “Who do you mean by everyone?”

Victor’s eyes lit up. “Does that mean you’ll do it?”

“Who do you mean by everyone?” Yuuri repeated.

“Oh, you know~” Victor replied in a sing-song voice. “All our friends! Everyone!”

Yuuri knew that look. Victor really wanted to do this. He’d had an Idea. Unless there was an actual reason why an Idea couldn’t happen, Yuuri never really had the heart to talk him out of them.

And it was the middle of the off-season. Yuuri had heard that Otabek was due to visit over the next month anyway. There wasn’t any real harm in inviting some more people. Or a lot more people. Unless you count Yakov’s sanity.

“Have you asked Yakov about this?”

Victor chuckled. “No, but it’ll be fine, he loves me.” Yuuri raised an eyebrow. Victor reapplied the mock-hurt he’d used earlier with Yuri. “Yuuri, don’t you have any faith in me?”

Yuuri rolled his eyes, and leant back towards Victor to resume their cuddling. “Fine. It could be fun.”

“Yay! This is going to be great!” Victor whispered in his fiancé’s ear.


	2. Group Chats Are ALWAYS A Bad Idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the time is what it is in st petersburg
> 
> i did a lot of googling the differences between timezones

**20:03**

 

**Victor Nikiforov created the group Victor Nikiforov’s Skating Summer School**

 

**Victor Nikiforov changed his nickname to Mr Katsuki**

 

**Phichit:** what is this ??

 

**Yuuri:** It’s midnight in Bangkok go to sleep

 

**Phichit:** you’re one to talk  : )

 

**Mr Katsuki:** yay! phichit’s already here!

 

**Yuuri:** Victor...

 

**Yuri:** what the fuck is this

 

**Mr Katsuki:** oh yh

 

**Mr Katsuki changed Yuri’s nickname to Yurio**

 

**Yuri removed his nickname**

 

**Mr Katsuki:** :(

 

**Phichit:** seriously though the name of this chat suggests that there’s a reason that it exists

 

**Mr Katsuki:** there is :D:D:D

 

**Chris:** is this about the thing?

 

**Yuri:** what thing

 

**Yuri:** what are you talking about

 

**Yuuri:** We should let more people get here first

 

**Yuri:** before what

 

**Chris:** victor has had an Idea

 

**Yuri:** oh no

 

**Otabek:** Hello

 

**Mila:** oooooh this should be interesting : D

 

**Minami:** am i supposed to be in this group ?? have i been added by mistake ??

 

**Yuuri:** Not a mistake, Minami

 

**Yuuri:** But it’s even later in Japan why are you awake ????

 

**Minami:** my phone woke me up

 

**Mr Katsuki:** oops! sorry minami

 

**Minami:** omg! Victor NIkiforov knows my name!!

 

**Mr Katsuki:** of course i’d know the name of my fiancé’s number 2 fan

 

**Minami:** excuse you i am his number 1 fan

 

**Mr Katsuki:** i think you’ll find that i am his number 1 fan

 

**Minami:** i’ve been his fan longer !!!

 

**Yuri:** ugh

 

**Yuri:** do not fight over the fucking pig

 

**Otabek:** Yura

 

**Yuuri:** I agree. Both of you stop it

 

**Minami:**...sorry Yuuri

 

**Chris:** are enough people here for you to explain now, victor ;)

 

**Georgi:** Not everyone who’s on the chat have said they’re here so possibly no

 

**Mila:** they’re lurking. you can see who’s seen stuff and i think it’s only jj who hasn’t actually seen this yet

 

**Mila:** but just to be sure, should everyone announce themselves ?

 

**Seung-Gil:** no

 

**Yuri:** everyone but jj is good enough

 

**Yuri:** why did victor even include him in the first place

 

**Mr Katsuki:** because, yurio, it’s polite

 

**Yuuri:** And he’s not that bad

 

**Yuri:** you’re kidding right

 

**Yuri:** he’s the fucking worst

 

**Otabek:** Yura

 

**JJ:** I am far from being the worst! I am the King!

 

**Leo:** well now everyone’s definitely here

 

**Guang-Hong:** so, victor, want to explain?

 

**Mr Katsuki:** it came to my attention earlier today that otabek is going to be spending next month in st petersburg

 

**Yuri:** oh no

 

**Mr Katsuki:** and i had an idea

 

**Mila:** your Ideas are always fun

 

**Yuri:** is that supposed to be sarcastic

 

**Mila:** only partly lmao. they are fun. to watch the fallout from.

 

**Mr Katsuki:** well this time you’ll be participating too !!

 

**Mila:**?

 

**Yuri removed Victor’s nickname**

 

**Victor:** so otabek’s going to visit !!!

 

**Victor:**...

 

**Victor:** why ?

 

**Victor:** why yurio ?

 

**Yuri:** it annoyed me

 

**Yuuri:** He’s sulking now

 

**Yuri:** you’re not even married yet

 

**Phichit changed Victor’s nickname to Mr Katsuki**

 

**Phichit:** stop sulking and explain gdi !!!

 

**Mr Katsuki:** okay !!!!!!!

 

**Mr Katsuki:** i was thinking that it would be fun if all of you came to st petersburg at the same time !!! and we could all pair up and do some ice dancing for fun !!!!

 

**Chris:** sounds fun ;)

 

**Sara:** all of us? there’s a lot of people on this chat...

 

**Mr Katsuki:** that’s not a problem !!

 

**Yuri:** how did this get to this stage katsudon

 

**Yuuri:**?

 

**Yuri:** why haven’t you talked him out of this

 

**Yuuri:** He’s had worse ideas

 

**Yuri:** that’s not comforting

 

**Mila:** but we all know it’s true  : D

 

**Georgi:** Unfortunately I can confirm that

 

**Otabek:** It sounds like it could be fun

 

**Yuri:** i cannot believe that i’ve been betrayed in this way

 

**Phichit:** this sounds great !! i’m there count me in !!

 

**Phichit:** will you come leo? guang-hong?

 

**Leo:** i’ll try my best : )

 

**Guang-Hong:** we’re in the middle of the off-season, so why not?

 

**Mila:** sara?

 

**Sara:** yes, i’ll be there

 

**Michele:** and i’ll be there to make sure that nobody touches my sister !

 

**Sara:** emil, you in?

 

**Emil:** Yeah I’ll be there!

 

**JJ:** I, King JJ, will be the best at ice dancing !!

 

**Chris:** i’m pretty sure that title belongs to victor and yuuri already

 

**Phichit:** but you can aim for second best !!

 

**Sara:** seung-gil, will you be joining us?

 

**Mr Katsuki:** please !! otherwise not everyone will be here !!

 

**Seung-Gil:**...fine

 

**Minami:** i can come!! i’ll be there!!

 

**Yuuri:** That’s good to hear, Minami

 

**Minami:** (excuse me while i go die)

 

**Yuuri:** Go to sleep

 

**Yuri:** you don’t get to pretend to be responsible when you’re the one who failed talk victor out of this

 

**Yuuri:** Idk Yurio, it could be fun

 

**Yuri:** i hate you all

 

**Otabek:** Even me?

 

**Yuri:** yES

 

**Yuri:** ‘It sounds like it could be fun’

 

**Yuri changed Otabek’s nickname to TRAITOR**

 

**Mila:** lmao

 

**Mila:** that’s def a mature way to treat your crush : D

 

**Yuri changed Mila’s nickname to Hag**

 

**TRAITOR:** Yura

 

**Yuri:** it suits her

 

**TRAITOR removed Mila’s nickname**

 

**Sara:** thanks otabek :)

 

**Yuri:** this is exactly what i mean

 

**Yuri:** you were supposed to be the one i could rely on

 

**Yuri:** but no

 

**Yuri:** insetad you encourage them

 

**TRAITOR:** Isn’t Yuuri the sensible one?

 

**Phichit:** yes but he and victor have been ~mysteriously absent~ for a little while

 

**Chris:** ;)

 

**Yuri:** so have loads of others

 

**Yuri:** for example georgi has stopped paying attention

 

**Yuri:** and the japanese and chinese kids have probably gone back to sleep

 

**Yuri:** so

 

**Yuri:** get your heads out of the gutter

 

**Yuri:** they’re probably just getting food or smth

 

**Chris:** sure yurio

 

**Guang-Hong:** minami and i are both older than you

 

**Chris:** keep telling yourself that ;)

 

**Leo:** it’s half 1 where you are guang-hong go to s l e e p

 

**Guang-Hong:**...

 

**Guang-Hong:** okay fine

 

**Yuri:** i wasn’t trying to summon him jfc

 

**Phichit:** but yurio! everyone knows that saying someone’s name on a gc will cause them to join in the convo almost immediately

 

**Phichit:** for example

 

**Phichit:** YUURI

 

**Phichit:** YUURI

 

**Yuri:** stop

 

**Phichit:** no

 

**Phichit:** YUURI

 

**Phichit:** YUURI

 

**Phichit:** YUURI

 

**Yuri:** shut up

 

**Phichit:** YUURI

 

**Yuri changed Phichit’s nickname to SHUT UP**

 

**SHUT UP:** YUURI

 

**SHUT UP:** YUURI

 

**SHUT UP:** YUURI

 

**Yuuri:** What ?

 

**SHUT UP:** yurio was wondering what you and victor were doing  : )

 

**Yuri:** i wasn’t

 

**Yuuri:** He was right

 

**Yuuri:** We were just sorting out some food

 

**Chris:** sure you were ;)

 

**Yuri:** SHUT UP WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE

 

**Yuuri:** Yurio, don’t be mean

 

**Yuri:** shut up katsudon

 

**Yuri:** this is all your fault

 

**Yuuri:** How?

 

**Yuri:** you didn’t talk victor out of this

 

**Yuri:** now we have to do it

 

**Yuri:** so it’s your fault

 

**SHUT UP:** but its going to be fun yurio. we’ll all get to hang out properly for once!!!

 

**Yuuri removed Phichit’s nickname**

 

**Yuri changed Yuuri’s nickname to TRAITOR 2**

 

**Yuri changed Victor’s nickname to The Most Annoying Person Alive**

 

**Yuri changed Phichit’ nickname to Trash**

 

**The Most Annoying Person Alive:** yurio

 

**The Most Annoying Person Alive:** why?

 

**The Most Annoying Person Alive:** what did i do?

 

**TRAITOR 2:** Yurio, you’ve upset him again. He’s asking Makkachin if he thinks he’s annoying.

 

**TRAITOR 2 removed Victor’s nickname**

 

**Yuri changed Victor’s nickname to Moron**

 

**Yuri changed Yuuri’s nickname to Rude**

 

**Victor changed Yuri’s nickname to Grumpy Cat**

 

**Grumpy Cat:** i’m not a meme

 

**Grumpy Cat:** wtf

 

**Phichit changed his nickname to Meme Lord**

 

**Meme Lord:** everyone’s a meme at heart

 

**Rude:** Phichit go to sleep.

 

**Meme Lord:** SLEEP IS FOR THE WEEK

 

**Rude:** Phichit.

 

**Meme Lord:** fine

 

**Meme Lord:** goodnight everyone

  
**Moron:** night Phichit! :)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there'll be actual writing and narration in the next chapter : D


	3. Pray For Yakov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was actually written ages ago, we just failed at communication, sorry
> 
> also this is the second time uploading this chapter bc the formatting went really weird the first time

**Victor Nikiforov’s Skating Summer School**

 

**06:26**

 

**Chris:** so this is actually happening then

 

**Rude:** It seems so. I think everyone said they’re coming.

 

**Yuuri removed his nickname**

 

**Chris:** great. i’ll see you guys in 7 hours

 

**Yuuri:** You’re coming now??? Otabek doesn’t get here until next week???

 

**Chris:** too late. already booked my flight. 

 

**Yuuri:** Do you need us to pick you up from the airport?

 

**Chris:** russia here i come!!!

 

**Yuuri:** Chris?

 

**Yuuri:** Chris, you didn’t answer my question.

 

**Moron:** don’t worry yuuri

 

**Moron:** he’ll be fine

  
  


Chris was, in fact, fine.

Yakov, on the other hand...

He had just wanted a nice quiet day (or as quiet as a day can be around the Russian skating team). He was not expecting Victor’s friend to show up at the rink, totally unannounced, and declare that he was there ‘to get the party started’.

“Where’s Vitya?” Yakov shouted once the initial chaos of Giacometti’s arrival had passed. Of course this was Victor’s fault; it was always Victor’s fault. As if on cue, Victor emerged from the changing rooms, followed closely by Katsuki.

“Right here coach Yakov.” Victor said, far too cheery for Yakov’s liking.

“Vitya, what is your Swiss friend doing here?” Yakov yelled, but as usual Victor remained totally unaffected by his screams.

“Oh, Chris is here!” Victor replied brightly.

Yakov took a deep breath. “Vitya,” he said, “were you aware that Christophe Giacometti would be here today?”

He had spoken in Russian. Katsuki, who as far as Yakov was concerned had always been the smart one, seemed to understand that this meant he wasn’t being blamed for anything, and therefore was allowed to leave. Which he quickly did.

Victor didn’t show any sign of being upset that his fiancé had abandoned him. “Yes, I knew!”

“Despite what you may believe, this isn’t actually your rink! If you’re going to invite your friends then at the very least you should give your rinkmates and coach some warning! He’s caused a massive disruption to the others’ practise!”

Yakov knew he was exaggerating slightly. There weren’t any major competitions coming up, and Yuri was at that exact moment launching into a quad salchow on the ice. Victor pointedly looked out at him, before looking back at Yakov with an eyebrow raised. Okay, maybe Victor wasn’t such an idiot after all.

“I didn’t know that he’d be here today until this morning. I don’t think that  _ he _ knew that he’d be here today until this morning”

Yep, that sounded about right. “Do you know how long he’ll be in Russia?”

Victor averted his eyes. Uh oh. He’s up to something. And clearly he knew that Yakov wouldn’t like whatever it was.

“He’ll probably be here for a month or so.”

Yakov had known Victor for years. He’d practically raised the boy! He knew when he was hiding something. So instead of demanding that Victor explain himself, he just stood there. In silence. Staring at Victor who seemed determined not to look at Yakov’s face. A little bit of patience would eventually tell him all he needed to know.

After a few minutes, Victor finally said, “I may or may not have invited everyone to spend the next month in St Petersburg.”

He took it all back. Victor Nikiforov was an idiot.

It took a few seconds for what he’d just said to fully process. Then, Yakov yelled, “You  _ what?! _ ”

Everyone in the rink turned to look at him, but he didn’t care. Out of the corner of his eye he saw both Mila and Giacometti get their phones out (presumably to record the confrontation). He did not give a shit.

“I thought of it when I heard Otabek was going to visit!” Victor either didn’t realise or didn’t care how angry Yakov was. “Yuuri and I are going to teach them some ice dancing!”

“Everyone?! For a month?! Who even is ‘everyone’ anyway?! And what do you know about ice dancing?!” Yakov spluttered.

Victor just laughed. “I know a little. It’s not going to be too serious, so we won’t worry about making performances perfect. And by ‘everyone’,” he made air quotes with his fingers, “I mean everyone! There’s Chris and Otabek, obviously, then there’s Phichit Chulanont, Leo De La Igles-”

“Vitya, how many people have you invited. Give me a number.”

Victor started counting. He kept counting for a worryingly long time when Yakov decided it was enough. “You know what, don’t tell me. I don’t want to know.” He pointed at Victor. “You are lucky that it’s the off-season, or I’d have your head for pulling a stunt like this without permission.”

“Of course Yakov,” Victor beamed, “I’d never do something like this while there are competitions on!” It’s a lie. He totally would. They both knew this.

“And you’re going to be the one responsible for all of them. You organised it, so you run it.” Yakov was under no illusion that he’d get to hide away and not be interrupted at all. Victor would need his help at some point. It was practically guaranteed. But it didn’t hurt to at least pretend to hope.

“I will!” came Victor’s reply.

Yakov sighed. Giacometti had already arrived. This was happening. Whether he liked it or not, his rink would soon be crawling with skaters from all over the world. And Victor was going to attempt to teach these singles skaters how to ice dance with partners.

Not for the first time, Yakov found himself seriously considering retirement. 


	4. Partners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been ages since the last chapter and it may well be ages until the next one
> 
> exam season is fast approaching! we're in the middle of mocks right now and before we know it we'll be taking the real things. and we're such terrible procrastinators that even though this should be our distraction from schoolwork we end up not writing this either
> 
> we're very sorry. we are definitely keep writing this! we promise! we're just not going to be updating very often...

Masumi arrived at the rink the next day. He wasn’t  _ too  _ upset that Chris had just up and left with barely a word. Apparently he was used to things like this happening when Victor was involved. Yuuri found himself talking with Masumi quite a bit, commiserating over their impulsive boyfriends.

(“Three years ago, they disappeared after World’s and didn’t tell anyone where they were until a week later. They’d gone to Albania.  _ Albania! _ This is tame.”

“Well, Victor showed up naked in my family onsen, so I guess I’m used to this sort of thing, too.”)

Everyone else arrived about a week later, as had been originally agreed.

Most of them had someone meeting them at the airport. Some greetings were more enthusiastic than others.

(Yuuri was threatened on pain of death not to tell anybody about how Yuri had thrown himself at Otabek. Not that he’d have told anyone anyway, but still.)

Once everyone was in the country and settled in various hotels/apartments, they all met up at the rink to start their ice dancing sessions!

***

Victor lined everyone up on the ice. Well, almost everyone. He let Yuuri sit out of this particular exercise.

“How come Katsudon doesn’t have to humour you?”

“Because, Yurio, I’m deciding on everyone’s pairs! And  _ obviously  _ he’s going to be skating with me!”

“I never actually agreed to be part of this!”

Victor ignored Yuri as he skated out in front of the line of skaters. He turned to face them. 

“Before I begin assigning your partners, does anyone have a preference?”

Chris rolled his eyes and pointed at Masumi next to him. JJ entwined his hand with Isabella’s.

“My preference is that Sara is left out of this!” Michele yelled. “I don’t want any of these boys coming anywhere near my sister!”

Sara caught Victor’s eye, and looked pointedly over at Mila. That sorted that problem, then.

Victor looked back over the line of skaters and noticed Guang-Hong looking up at Leo, with a sort of hopeful expression on his face. He also could have sworn he saw Minami gazing wistfully at Yuuri, but the look was gone almost as soon as it started.

Now, who else was left?

“Okay! Here’s how I’m assigning the pairs! Chris, you’re with Masumi. Sara can go with Mila.”

Michele looked ever so slightly shocked by that, like he hadn’t realised that Mila was there. The girls didn’t even try to hide their glee.

“Michele will be pairing with Emil” He hadn’t thought it was possible for Michele’s mouth to drop open even further, but somehow it did. Emil looked pleased, though.

“JJ will be with Isabella. Leo, you’ll be paired with Guang-Hong.” They both looked happy about that, even though they were clearly trying to hide it.

“Phichit can go with Seung-Gil.” They seemed surprised, but not disappointed.

“Otabek will obviously go with Yurio, which leaves Minami and Georgi as the last pair.”

Minami and Georgi didn’t react to being paired together. But if they had, it wasn’t likely that it would’ve actually been noticed by anyone, because at that moment they were all focusing on Yuri Plisetsky.

If you didn’t know Yuri very well, you would probably think that there was nothing wrong. He showed no outward signs of anger, and just nodded in Victor’s direction to show that he’d heard him.

Mila and Georgi slid backwards slightly in order to put some distance between them and him. Otabek moved his body a little so he’d be able to get away faster if he needed to. Yuuri watched from the sidelines, suddenly very glad that he wasn’t on the ice.

Everybody else was a little bit confused.

“Okay, everyone!” Victor, too, sensed the invisible anger coming from Yuri, but decided to ignore it. “Find a space somewhere, either on or off the ice, it doesn’t matter, and get to know your new ice dancing partner!”

He didn’t wait to hear Chris saying that they all already knew each other, instead immediately skating over to the edge of the rink where Yuuri was waiting.

***

Sara grabbed Mila’s hand and dragged her to the far end of the rink.

“You’d think that Mickey would’ve stopped being so ridiculous by now, but no!”

Mila rolled her eyes. “Your brother doesn’t strike me as the most sensible person.”

“He really isn’t!” She glanced over and saw him staring at her, only to quickly look away when he realised he’d been caught.

“Well,” said Mila, “who knows? Maybe this whole thing will do him good?”

Sara smiled. “I hope it will.”

***

“Hi! I’m Phichit Chulanont.”

“...We already know each other”

“Well what do  _ you _ think Victor means by ‘get to know’?”

“How should I know? I assumed he was just being his usual self.”

“Which is?”

“Airheaded and not thinking things through properly.”

Phichit laughed. “Probably. But who cares? This is going to be such a great month!”

Seung-Gil had to agree. The idea of ice dancing with Phichit for the next few weeks did sound like it would be fun.

***

Victor stood at the edge of the rink and leant over the barrier. Yuuri got up from where he was sitting on the bench and moved closer.

“Did I do okay?” Victor asked.

“Yes, you did,” said Yuuri.

He was about to say something else when they were interrupted by somebody appearing right behind Victor and whisper-yelling at him to get his attention.

“Yes, Yurio?”

“Why is it  _ obvious _ that I’ll be paired with Otabek?”

Yuuri caught Otabek’s eye. He was standing a few paces behind Yuri, clearly having followed him over. Yuuri smiled sympathetically, which Otabek seemed to appreciate.

“Well, you would’ve complained if I’d put you with anyone else! Besides, Yurio, Otabek’s your friend! Why wouldn’t you want to skate with him?”

For a moment Yuri looked almost embarrassed. The look was gone as soon as it came, though, replaced with him yelling, “For the last time old man my name isn’t fucking Yurio!” He then turned and skated to the other side of the rink. Otabek shrugged apologetically before skating after him.

Victor turned back to Yuuri. “Isn’t he adorable?” he asked.

“It’s probably not a good idea to antagonise him, Victor.”

“I’m not antagonising him!”

Yuuri laughed. “Sure you’re not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't question why isabella's there we needed an even number so she can skate now shhhhhhhhh

**Author's Note:**

> we don't have a set update schedule but we'll try our best !!
> 
> comments are the greatest : D
> 
> come say hi on tumblr [x](http://astralpenguin.tumblr.com/) [x](http://theaceangel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
